My Love For Him
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: First in the "Proclaiming Love" series. A horrible crime turns Negaduck good, but Morgana makes him immortal despite his wish to die. Can he find forgiveness in the love of someone he shouldn't? A GosalynNegaduck fic.
1. Prologue

A/N-I know, I know. I've started another fic…without finishing the vast majority of what I already have out there. This is the other Darkwing fic I wanted to start. Why do I put so many fics out there, you may ask? Reason is, I like to put all my ideas out there, so I don't forget them. I will finish all my fics, promise.

Disclaimer- This applies to all chapters. It's not mine. It's Disney's.

* * *

Prologue ****

The Journal of Gosalyn Mallard. Entry made on the eve of her seventeenth birthday.

_It is an odd history I've decided to write here. I feel as though I write this for everybody when, in reality, I write it only for myself._

_What made this happen? When did I leave the world of a ten year old tomboy for the world of a young woman in love? I'm not entirely sure I can answer that. I believe my father's wife, Morgana MaCawber, had something to do with it. Not directly, but in the long run, I think._

_You see, my love for him grew--I think--from the fact that we had so much, yet so little, in common._

_But I get ahead of myself. To start a story you must start it, and that's what I intend to do. Like I said, Morgana had something to do with it. She's there, at the very beginning of it all._

_I believe that it all started about five years or so before my father's wedding to her._

**………………… **

It was a downpour that night. It wasn't thundering or lightning, but it was still a downpour. Negaduck glanced up at the foreboding house that was his destination. He hugged himself, trying to block out the cold, and approached the front door.

He didn't even get to knock. The old wooden door opened with a drawn out creak. Numbly aware of this invitation, he entered. He removed his soaked hat as the woman of the house descended the dark staircase at the back of the adjacent hall.

She was dressed from head to webbed foot in red. A fold of her dress was looped around her white feathered finger. Her black hair was up in a sort-of beehive hairdo. Negaduck gave a ragged sob.

"Morgana," he choked out. He was on the verge of sobbing, something he had never genuinely done before in his entire life.

"What are you doing here? How dare you come here! After what you've done!" she growled at him, her brow furrowed in a glare.

"Morgana, I… I went too far," he said.

This seemed to shock her, this confession. But her feelings seemed to be coming to her just as numbly as his was to him.

"What the hell gave you that idea? Was it the hurt faces? The tears?!"

Morgana--the powerful witch, the beautiful ex-villain, Darkwing's fiancé--was crying. Tears flowed as though they were rivers from her eyes.

Eyes. That's what had done it. That's why this crime was affecting Negaduck more so than any of his other crimes. The pain. Eyes.

"Morgana, I can't… live. Not with this. Not anymore. I've come--"

She cut him off with a look. A look of indignant surprise.

"That's why you're here? You want me to _kill_ you? How dare… the nerve--!"

The former Mallard Menace fell to his knees. Tears, his first ever, fell forth--unchecked--from his eyes.

"I can't live with this crime! Not this one! Kill me, please!"

The witch had stopped her tears. Grim satisfaction was now etched on her face.

"You want to be dead? You want to be killed?" she whispered. The malice in her voice was something that even _he_ could've never achieved. He merely nodded.

He lowered his head to look at the floor as she raised her hand and pointed at him. She began to mutter in a language he could not understand. Her magic was filling him. A spell. He could feel it.

But death was not what he thought it would be. Especially death from her. It wasn't painful. It just… was. There were no words to describe the feeling that seemed to be filling him. It wasn't pain, but it wasn't pleasure. Suddenly, the feeling left. Her chanting stopped.

He was still alive. How could this be? Was he immune to magic? One glance at the malicious face of the witch told him that he had indeed been put under a spell. Just not the one he had wanted. He became angry.

"You! What have you done to me? I begged for death! You could've exacted your revenge! What have you done?!" he raged.

"I gave you life. This _is_ my revenge. You will live with what you've done. You will no longer age, and you cannot be killed. You are immortal," she said.

"No!"

"Leave, Negaduck. I care not for where you go. Just… leave."

With that, Morgana turned her back on him and ascended the stairs. Unable to move from his place on the floor, Negaduck wept.

**………………… **

_When Morgana awoke the next morning, Negaduck was gone. She received a letter from him a week later, telling her where he had gone. Five years later, Morgana and my father married. I was sixteen._

* * *

End Notes: Ladies and gents, may I present the prologue to my second Darkwing Duck fic! So, what do you think? I know Negaduck was way OOC, but that's kinda the point of the fic. Please R & R! Thanks!


	2. Staying with the Grandparents

A/N- Internet's still down. Gonna be a while before it's back. However, a comment to my reviewers, I'm glad you like the concept. But another comment as well, Negaduck being OOC is kind of the point of the story. But never fear, he's not always going to be weepy eyed Negaduck--as a matter of fact, that might be the only time in this fic you get to see him cry. I'm going to try for the sarcasm that he is known and loved for throughout the rest of the fic. I have to, as a self-respecting Negaduck fan! Now, here's chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 1- Staying with the Grandparents

"So, the Honeymoon is set all but for one itty bitty problem… Gosalyn can't stay here by herself," Drake Mallard's voice rang from the living room of his and Gosalyn's new home.

Morgana MaCawber--now Morgana MaCawber-Mallard--was not included in the list of newbies to the house because this had always been her house. Drake and she had decided that the suburban home would be too small for the new husband, wife, daughter, and any other child they would produce throughout the course of their marriage. Gosalyn didn't mind the move. She liked the house, always had. And the old one was fraught with ill kept memories. She was happy for the move.

She sat in the floor of her new room--the biggest on the third floor of the house--and began to unpack her things. She had just barely begun when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

Both Drake and Morgana entered the room.

"What's up?" she asked, even though she knew why they were here. MaCawber Manor was really great at echoing voices.

"Well, sweetheart, it's just that you know Morgana and I will be leaving day after tomorrow for our Honeymoon, and we thought we could consult you on where you wanted to stay while you were away," Drake said.

"Do I have options, or do I just pick?" she asked.

"Well, I think you're old enough to stay here by yourself, but your father thinks you should stay with someone. What do you think?" Morgana asked sweetly.

Gosalyn had always liked Morgana, but for some reason, the she-witch had been acting especially sweet to her since her marriage to her father. Gosalyn was honestly happy for both of them, and she liked the fact that someone like Morgana was her new mother. Morgana was very accepting of the fact that she was sixteen now, not ten. Gosalyn smiled.

"No offense, but this house could get kind of creepy by myself. What are my options on away places?" she asked.

Drake seemed to smile with relief. That smile was quickly wiped away when Morgana made her first suggestion.

"I'm sure my father wouldn't mind having you. And since it is the summer, we don't have to worry about how to get you to school and back."

"No, that is out of the question!" Drake protested.

Morgana's eyes darkened--even took on a slight shade of red. "Why is it out of the question? Is it because of Daddy?"

"No, Morg, it has nothing to do with your family. It has to do with their extended guest," Drake said, and Morgana's eyes widened, as if she had just remembered something very important, and nodded in understanding.

"Who're you talking about?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nobody," the parents said simultaneously.

"Well, I think it's a great idea to stay with my new grandparent. I want to go."

"No," Drake said. "And that's final. How about the Muddlefoots?"

"No, Honker's gone for the summer to his aunt's, and I don't want to put up with Tank. I want to go to my grandfather's house."

Drake looked to Morgana for back-up. She shrugged. Smacking his forehead lightly, he sighed.

"Alright, but you have to swear to me that you will get into no trouble whatsoever. Got it?"

"Deal!"

**………………… **

Negaduck heard the car pull into the driveway. He turned to the man of the house--a slightly aged vampire by the name of Moloculo MaCawber.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"My daughter and her new husband. They're bringing my new grandchild to stay with me while they go on their honeymoon," he replied, standing from his parlor chair and heading out to greet the visitors. Negaduck decided to follow.

Negaduck knew full well who Moloculo's daughter was... But he found himself hoping--something he rarely did both now and back in his villianous days--that the aged vampire had meant another daughter that the former Mallard Menace was less familiar with.

However, he froze on the first step off the drawbridge of Moloculo's large, grim castle. _She_ stepped out of the vehicle; the girl he had kidnapped on that night five years ago. She was much older now. A teenager. She had stopped wearing her red hair up in pigtails, instead allowing it to fall down to her shoulders. It was perfectly straight.

"Come on, Gosalyn. Help me with your bags," Darkwing said as he climbed out of the driver's seat.

_So, Darkwing finally married Morgana_, Negaduck thought. _About time._

Morgana climbed out and ran to embrace her father. She then turned to Negaduck.

"So, how is _life_?" she asked scathingly.

"Can't complain," he replied. "How's ol' Dipwing? Still as klutzy as ever?"

The she-witched didn't need to reply as the next thing that followed this question was Darkwing tripping over his own two feet. Gosalyn laughed at him.

Then she saw him, and her smile faded. Negaduck smirked a little and went inside. However long that young woman was staying here was going to be the longest days of his eternal life.

**………………… **

Gosalyn paused in her step when she caught sight of the MIA Mallard Menace. So this was her grandparent's extended guest? She picked up her backpack--one of many bags--and headed toward her grandfather. She held out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, sir," she said, although they had met once before.

"Nonsense!" he said. "You are my granddaughter now. Give me a hug!"

Acceptance. Gosalyn was happy. She feared that they wouldn't accept her, based on their last meeting. She gave her grandfather a big hug.

"Do you need us to stay and help you unpack?" Morgana asked her.

"No, I'm fine. You and Dad go on," she answered.

Two hugs, one each from Darkwing and Morgana, and they were gone.

"Come inside, dear. I will take you to your room," her grandfather said.

Gosalyn nodded. Both picked up two bags each and went inside.

"So, how long has Negaduck been staying here?" she asked, hoping that her voice sounded as casual as she had meant it to.

"About five years now," Moloculo replied, as if he had been expecting the question.

_So_, Gosalyn thought, _he's been staying here ever since that night._

"Your room will be right next to his on the fourth floor."

Her eyes widened. It was a long moment before she finally forced out a reply.

"Okay."

This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, not much in this chapter. You basically just get to see what happened to Negs. Please R & R! Thanks!


	3. A Deal with the Duck

A/N- Okay, thanks for the reviews! I hope it's picking up for all of you! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2- A Deal with the Duck

If Gosalyn could have betted on her supposed feelings on the two weeks with her grandfather, she could've been a millionaire. It _was_ going to be a long two weeks.

But it wasn't because she was bored. Far from it. The large, old castle had many rooms filled with many magical items in it. And almost every night, Moloculo had one or more of his extended relatives over for dinner--of which, Gosalyn was never allowed to attend the first few minutes of. Moloculo probably didn't want his new grandchild to see him feed himself on blood. Gosalyn didn't argue, even though she knew that it wouldn't have bothered her. A life full of horror films had saved her stomach any future queasiness at the sight of blood.

No, none of that was the reason that the weeks were going to seem especially extended. There was only one reason. Negaduck. It was too awkward for the duck she hated the most to be staying in the room right next to hers. But the it didn't end there. They couldn't even be in the same room as one another, though this was not her doing. Every time she would enter a room he just happened to be in, he would dash out. It was as if her very presence irritated him.

The thought of all of this was still with Gosalyn as she decided to explore the basement on her fourth evening of being at Castle MaCawber. She quietly descended the dank, dark stairs to the bottommost floor. Upon reaching the bottom step, a musky odor hit her. She flicked on the flashlight she had carried with her and looked around.

On first sight, there was nothing much to see. Doors leading to rooms she had never been into lined the walls. The floor was earthen. However, as she began to take her first step down the dark corridor, she heard the sound of a door--somewhere off in the dark--open slowly with a drawn out creak. But just as quickly as it opened, it slammed shut.

"Weird," Gosalyn muttered aloud.

**………………… **

"What's she doing down _here_?" Negaduck muttered as he leaned heavily upon the door.

He had come down here to pickle some particularly nasty little creatures for Grandmamma's--as they all called the old witch that was Moloculo's mother--potions. He had just finished when he had opened the door and caught sight of her flashlight. He had immediately closed himself back up in the room.

He had been running from her for as long as she been there. He couldn't stand to face her. Not her. But there she was, standing right at the end of Moloculo MaCawber's basement. There was no other way out this time. He had to confront her.

Never, not in his entire life, could Negaduck remember doing anything as remotely hard as what he was about to do. Well, the night he came to Morgana came close but still... not close enough. He took a deep breath, exhaled it, then opened the door.

**………………… **

The door opened again. Then, again, it shut, but not as hard as it had before. Gosalyn, who was not easily scared, held her flashlight high and began her trek down the dark corridor. Of course, just because she wasn't scared didn't mean that she wasn't cautious. Her walk was slow. Suddenly, she heard a squeak rise from the floor. She quickly directed the beam of her light toward the source of the sound. She found that she had stepped on a small mouse's tail. She sighed and redirected the light in front of her.

There was somebody standing a little more than an arm's length from her! She gave a small, short-lived scream of shock and dropped the light. When the light rose again, it was not Gosalyn that held it. It was Negaduck.

He wasn't as tall as she remembered him being. Of course, she had grown quite a bit since the last time she'd seen him. In her darkest memories, he had towered over her; however, he now was just an inch or two taller. He turned the handle of the light toward her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

This shocked Gosalyn more than his unexpected appearance. She took the flashlight from him and lowed the beam slightly, so that it wouldn't shine in his eyes.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"I was pickling some things for Grandmamma--you know, Moloculo's mother. What are you doing down here?" he replied.

"Exploring the castle… what I've been doing all week."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Gosalyn shuffled her feet a bit, which kicked some dirt up on her sneaker. Finally, Negaduck spoke.

"Well, I… I should go."

He pushed quickly pass her. _We can't keep doing this_, Gosalyn thought.

"Wait! Negaduck!" she called.

She caught up with him half-way up the stairs. He turned and said, rather gruffly, "What?"

"Look," Gosalyn said, "we can't keep avoiding one another, not if we want to live in peace for the rest of the time I'll be here. So, I propose a deal."

He raised an eyebrow. "A deal?"

"Yes. Now, you know why I don't like you, and I don't know why you don't like me. But I don't care. I say we act as though the past never happened. Grandfather is always saying that my exploration of his home is dangerous because he has a lot of dangerous things here. But you've been here for a while. I bet you know what will hurt me and what won't."

"And your deal is…?"

"My deal is that we act as though we were friends. You show me around the house, and in return, well… I don't know what I can do for you. But if we think of something, that'll be in return. Basically, we'll be civil to one another," Gosalyn held out her hand, ready to shake Negaduck's. "Deal?"

Negaduck stared at her hand. He seemed to be considering something. With a great effort, or so it seemed, he took Gosalyn's hand and shook it.

"Deal," he said.

* * *

End Notes: There! I'm very pleased with this. Thanks for the reviews and your patience. Oh, and a special thanks to Bride of Basil. She emailed me to ask for this update, which is the first time anything like that has ever happened. I encourage all my reviewers, if you really like a story and want an update, to email me. Please, put the title of my story in the subject section of the email like she did so I don't delete it. Thanks again to Bride of Basil. Please R & R! Thanks!


	4. The Long Road Ahead

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone enjoyed that chapter! Now, here's chapter 3!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Long Road Ahead

Gosalyn could not remember a time when she had been so pleased with herself. She could remember several times that she been happy with herself, but never so _pleased_. The deal she had made with Negaduck was working wonderfully. He had woken her up the very next morning and offered to give her a more in depth look at the places she had already been. He pointed out many things she had not seen before, and new properties to the things she had seen. They had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning, and nearly forgot lunch. It was thanks to Moloculo, because they had run into him along the way of their adventure, that they did remember to eat. The re-exploration of the places she had already been took the entire day. When Negaduck finally escorted her to bed that evening, he left her with a good night and a promise that they would explore the attic first thing in the morning.

Now that that time had come, Gosalyn was up, dressed and waiting for Negaduck's knock at her bedroom door. When he finally did so, she leapt off the bed and was out the door after him before he had had time to blink.

"You're going to love this, Gosalyn," he said as they ascended the ladder that led to the dusty old attic. "It's filled with all sorts of mystical things."

"Call me Gos," Gosalyn said offhandedly.

They reached the top of the stairs. Negaduck turned to face her. "What?" he asked.

"Call me Gos," she repeated.

"But… nicknames are usually only used by friends and loved ones," Negaduck said, a slight confusion in his voice. "And maybe while taunting," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, can't we be friends?" she asked.

Negaduck seemed to consider this. Gosalyn smiled at him.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, we can be friends."

Her smile widened. He returned it. When the moment had passed, he turned and began to look through one of the many, many boxes that were scattered about the floor.

"Is there anything up here that can hurt me?" she asked.

"Not if you stick to the items. If you see a book, don't touch it!"

"Oh, trust me," Gosalyn laughed, pausing to blow the dust off the top of a box. "I have some experience in bad spellbooks."

She began to follow his example and explore even more. Every now and then, one of them would rise up and say, "Look at this." They would then take a few moments to examine the interesting item before they began to look for another.

Finally, Gosalyn rose. "Look at this, Negaduck," she said.

Negaduck turned. In her hand was a crystal ball. It was covered in a layer of dust, showing that it had not been used in a while.

"Do you suppose it still works?" she asked.

"I don't know. Do you know how to read fortunes with a crystal ball?"

"No, not really. But I've seen Morgana do it loads of times. It can't be that hard, can it? Here, look, I've found its little stand. Want to give it a try?"

Negaduck raised an eyebrow at the ball. "I don't know," he said slowly.

"Come on. If it starts to get bad, we'll throw it back into its box and run like hell from the room. What do you say?"

Negaduck smiled. "Alright."

Gosalyn and he sat down, cross legged, on either side of the ball, of which Gosalyn had put on its stand. Then, she raised her hands inches from the ball's surface and began to mutter, "Crystal ball, show us your secrets!"

"Is that what you're supposed to say?" Negaduck asked. Gosalyn quickly shushed him.

The ball glowed. An image formed inside of it… an image both Gosalyn and Negaduck recognized. An image both never wanted to see again. Then, the image became a scene, and the scene began to play.

"Oh, God… no," Gosalyn muttered, and she could've sworn she heard Negaduck mutter the same thing.

* * *

End Notes: Cliffhanger! I love it! This next chapter is going to answer a question that you should've been asking yourselves. Well, anyhow, please R & R! Thanks!


	5. Flashback

A/N- Here it is! What they saw! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4- Flashback

It was clouding up overhead, but this was the least of Gosalyn's problems. She was a young girl, having just turned eleven, and was in the clutches of St. Canard's Public Enemy Number One--Negaduck.

He had kidnapped her a week before when she had followed her father to the scene of a crime. Of course, Darkwing had had no knowledge that Gosalyn had been with him. He had only known she had been kidnapped when he had returned home to find a note left to him by Negaduck. He had instantly begun to search for his daughter with the help of his sidekick, Launchpad McQuack.

They had searched every place they could think of with no luck. Finally, Negaduck, broadcasting his message over stolen air time throughout St. Canard's T.V. schedule, announced that Darkwing had a half an hour to reach the docks, or Gosalyn was going to die… and he was going to let the whole of St. Canard watch. He stepped aside from the camera he had, undoubtly, stolen to allow Gosalyn to call for her father's aid.

"How can you do this?" Gosalyn asked.

Negaduck had her stand on the edge of the dock, her back to it. He now stood, just a few feet away, a gun pointed in her direction. She was sure it was no gas gun like her father used.

"I'm a villain, snookums. It's what I do," he said, holding the gun farther out for emphasis.

"I'm just a girl. How could you hurt just a girl?" Gosalyn pleaded. She knew that that half an hour was counting down… and Darkwing was no where in sight. Her only hope was to keep Negaduck talking.

"Yeah, and it's a shame I have to do this. You have potential, kid," he said.

Gosalyn wrapped her arms around herself as it had started to drizzle rain.

"Potential for what?" she asked.

"To be a great villain. You and I have a lot in common."

"I have nothing in common with you!"

"Sure you do. We have the same sense of humor, the same taste in weapons, even the same violent tendencies."

"I'm not near as violent as you are," she said quietly, knowing she couldn't argue with anything else.

"That's true, but with a little training, you'd be just as great as I am," he said.

Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb went off over Gosalyn's head. This was the key to her making it out of this mess alive.

"Then… train me. If you let me go, I'll be your apprentice or whatever," she offered.

Negaduck lowered his gun slightly. "I've often thought about a protégé," he said. "To carry on when I'm gone. You would be the perfect specimen. Yes, I could see it now… They'd call us the Deadly Duo! The fearsome Negaduck and the beautiful Gosalyn! Side by side! Yes, they'd never stop us!"

"Beautiful?" Gosalyn couldn't help but ask.

"Uh… yeah, beauty and death often go hand in hand. You'd have to be beautiful… just a little growing up," he said. Gosalyn could've sworn he was blushing. . . something she could have never imagined Negaduck doing.

"Let her go, you scoundrel!" came Darkwing's voice from the shadows.

Negaduck turned and saw his opponents closing in on him. He turned, a blinding anger in his eyes, toward Gosalyn.

"You tricked me, missy," he growled.

"Dad! Help!" she cried.

Negaduck turned, just in time to see Darkwing land a kick square in his chest. The Mallard Menace landed beside Gosalyn at the edge of the dock. She ran to her father.

"Dad!" she said as Darkwing gathered his daughter into an embrace.

"Are you all right, Gos?" Launchpad asked, coming up beside her. She released her father and hugged his sidekick now.

"I'm fine now that the both of you are here," she said.

"You must be cold. Here, take my scarf," Launchpad said, wrapping the garment around her neck. It was now a downpour of rain.

"Watch out!" Darkwing yelled suddenly.

The three of them turned. Negaduck was now on his feet again, the gun pointing directly toward Gosalyn. Darkwing pushed her away.

"Dad!" she yelled.

Gosalyn ran back in front of her father.

"Gosalyn, move!" Darkwing yelled.

The gun fired.

"Gos!" Launchpad yelled.

He leapt forward, pushing both father and daughter out of the way. He hit the ground… blood leaking from him and mixing with the rain.

"Launchpad!!" Gosalyn shrieked. She fell to her knees beside him.

The bullet had gone clean through his heart. He let one gasping breath loose before the light of life left his eyes.

"No…" Darkwing said.

Gosalyn turned her face toward Negaduck. The look in her eyes shocked him so much that the gun slipped from his fingers. Those blue eyes had such hatred and sadness in them. There were tears welling up in them. They were so beautiful, and so accusatory, those eyes.

She hated him. So what? Why should he care? But he did… that's what was strange. Negaduck honestly cared if this girl hated him. Police vehicles were arriving and surrounding the area. Darkwing ushered the heartbroken girl to his motorcycle. Negaduck, in an emotional daze, sat down upon the wet cement of the dock. Cops, with their guns held high, slowly began to approach him. He did not move.

The barricade of cops in front of Negaduck broke as Darkwing pushed his way through.

"Stand up," Darkwing growled at him. Negaduck could only stare numbly at him.

The Masked Mallard grabbed his opponent by the collar of his jacket and pulled him to his feet.

"You… bastard! You… !" Darkwing said. Negaduck was sure he had never seen his nemesis so angry. "How could you do this?! First, you threaten the life of my little girl… then you steal away our best friend!"

Darkwing shook him roughly.

"Mr. Darkwing… ?" one of the cops began, but Might Masked Mallard paid him no mind. He threw Negaduck to the ground. Balling his hand into a fist, he slammed it into Negaduck's face. Over and over and over again.

"How could you do this? How could you steal my friend… my brother, from me?! From my little girl? Death, right before her eyes! I never wanted that for her! Now she will live her entire life with that image emblazed upon her mind! How could you?!" Darkwing screamed.

Finally, Negaduck breathed a reply.

"I… never meant to hurt… her," he said.

Darkwing let go of him and backed away slightly.

"What do you mean? 'You never meant to hurt her'?" he asked.

Negaduck stood. The police had apparently decided to let these two settle their problem. The ambulance had arrived and was now carrying away Launchpad's body

"I never meant to hurt Gosalyn. I would've never killed her. I… wouldn't have had the heart to…" Negaduck said.

"What are you saying?" Darkwing asked, repulsed. "You… Do you love her?"

Negaduck simply stared at the ground.

"You sick… sick bastard! She's only a girl! Get out of my sight! Go!" Darkwing said, turning his back on Negaduck.

And without police interference, Negaduck left.

**………………… **

The crystal ball went dark. Gosalyn looked up. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Negaduck was simply staring at the floor.

* * *

End Notes: Another cliffhanger… I'm getting good at those. I hope everyone likes the way I wrote this. It's a bit darker than the rest of the fic has been. I'll also have to check my rating… with all the swearing DW did, I may have to increase it. Anyhow, please R & R! Thanks!


	6. Back to Reality

A/N- I've glad everyone found that last chapter so sad since that was what I was going for. I hope you enjoy this next one. Here it is.

* * *

Chapter 5- Back to Reality

Gosalyn was waiting for Negaduck to look up at her, but it didn't seem like he planned on doing this anytime soon. So, she decided to break the silence.

"Was it true?" she asked.

He looked at her now.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you love me?"

He looked away again. Her eyes widened.

"Let me rephrase that. _Do_ you love me?"

He didn't look at her, let alone answer.

"Answer, damn you!" she shouted, unable to fully explain her anger. She slammed her hands down against the floor, the tremors the impact cause sending the crystal ball rolling off its stand.

"Yes, I do," he said, almost inaudibly.

Gosalyn felt her beak drop. Shaking her head, she stood, which caused the former villain to stare at her. He could see tears in her eyes, and she could see that that was kiling him. Gosalyn then did the only thing she could think to do. She ran from the attic, her mind on fire with hurtful thoughts.

How _dare_ he?! Did he actually think that he could rob her of one of her best friends and then try to replace his love? Is _that_ what he thought?

Gosalyn ran all the way from the attic to her room on the floor below. She entered and slammed the door behind her, the sound echoing throughout the castle. The tears she had fought to conceal were now streaking her face. She threw herself upon the bed and buried them in her pillow.

Moments later, there was a faint knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, a bit more forcefully than she had intended.

"It's your grandfather, dearest. Please, may I come in?"

Gosalyn sat up and quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Come in," she said, a bit more sweetly.

Moloculo entered, a look of the deepest concern upon his face. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Dearest, whatever is the matter? I heard your tears as I was passing your door," he said.

"Oh, Grandpa," she said, knowing the old man was lying and still fighting those damnable tears again. "I don't know where to begin."

"Does it have to do with Negaduck?"

Gosalyn hiccupped. The result of suppressed emotions, she guessed.

"Grandpa, he told me… the most horrible thing!"

Moloculo lifted an eyebrow.

"And what did he tell you?"

"You see, we found this crystal ball, and it showed us the night he killed Launchpad. But it showed us something that I had never seen. Something that happened between Dad and Negaduck… Oh, Grandpa, he said he loved me! That he still does!"

Moloculo looked at her, then looked toward the door, as if he half-expected Negaduck to walk in with this confession. Then, turning his attention back to his granddaughter, he said, "And what did you say?"

"Nothing, really. I mean, what should I've said?"

"Do you love him in return?"

Gosalyn stared at him with the utmost horror upon his face.

"No! I mean, how could I? After all he's done?"

Her grandfather stood.

"Think about it a bit further. You two had such a great friendship developing… don't let this hurt it."

And with that, the aging vampire left.

**………………… **

Negaduck watched as Moloculo walked away from him, up the hallway. When the elderly monster had disappeared down the stairs, Negaduck leaned up against the wall and sighed.

Well, it was obvious that Gosalyn did not return his feelings. He had expected this. But then, why did it still hurt as much?

The former Mallard Menace shook his head and disappeared into his room.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I've been focusing on this other fic that I'm writing. Anyhow, what did you think? Please R & R! Bye!


	7. The Pain It Caused

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6- The Pain It Caused

Gosalyn leaned over her bed and pulled her suitcase out from beneath it. Laying it beside her, she popped the locks and peered inside.

On top of her clothes was her stuffed bear--named Mr. Snookums, oddly enough. She had had this animal with her ever since she had been put into the orphanage. No, even longer. Her biological grandfather had given it to her. Even as a very young girl, she had never cared for stuffed animals. But this one, she had kept. Now, around the neck of the bear, was something that someone else she had lost had given her.

Launchpad's scarf. She removed it now and wrapped it slowly about her neck, as if it were some holy ornamentation. She could feel the tears in her eyes again. She hugged the bear close to her--something she had not done in years--and began to cry, silently. Then, all of a sudden, she stopped.

For all that Negaduck had taken from her, she still had no right to do what she had just done to him. He had just confessed something that he had been harboring within himself for years. She had honestly hurt him. Years ago, at Launchpad's funeral, hurting Negaduck was what she had prayed for. However, now, it bothered her.

She put the scarf back on the bear and replaced the animal in her suitcase. She then stood, brushed herself off, and left her room.

She paused at Negaduck's door just outside in the hall. Then, slowly, she knocked.

**………………… **

Negaduck was sitting with his back to the door, thinking. That was all--nothing more, nothing less; for he was incapable of doing anything else at the moment. However, his thoughts were painful. Did she not know? Did she not know how much he had hated hurting her then… now? Did she not know of his wish to die for what he had done… and what Morgana had done to him instead?

There was a knock on his door. He didn't reply to it. He just sat and continued to stare at the wall in thought. Then, the door simply opened.

"You should be invited to enter before you enter," he said scathingly.

"Sorry," came Gosalyn's timid voice.

The former Mallard Menace turned swiftly. She was staring at him with those wide eyes of hers. They were now red-rimmed and sunken. She had been crying. That much was obvious.

"No, Gosalyn, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you," he said, standing.

"Look, Negaduck, we need to talk," Gosalyn said, timidly taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

He didn't sit. He knew just _being_ in the same room now must make her uncomfortable, let alone sitting on the same bed. He nodded in reply to her and leaned against the dismal wall.

"Well… um… I know that, for you to admit what you admitted, must've been hard. I'm sorry I ran out on you like that," Gosalyn said.

This shocked him thoroughly. Why was she being so kind to him? No one else ever was. And Lord knows, he didn't deserve it.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Gosalyn. I never… ever wanted you to find out about how I felt about you… or, at the very least, in that way. If I had known that the crystal ball would've shown you that, I would've stopped you," he said.

Honesty hurt. That's why he had never used it back in his villainous days.

Gosalyn stood. "Nevertheless, I'm sorry. Can't we forget this? I mean, can't we still be friends?"

He didn't answer. This would mean going back to being so close to her… yet so far away. Wanting to hold her, charm her, comfort her… but never being able to. However, if this is what she wanted…

"I'm sorry. I know me asking you to do this must hurt, but we can't… I mean, my dad, he'll… Well," Gosalyn explained--or at least tried to.

"Look, Gos, your father will be here in two days to get you anyhow. I can pretend this never happened… for your sake," Negaduck said.

She smiled, albeit sadly.

"Thank you," she said, almost inaudibly.

He nodded. She turned and, with a quick look over her shoulder at him, left.

* * *

End Notes: So, did you like? Sorry for the long wait. Had many types of writer's block happen. Ever have this moment, where you know what's going to happen next in a story, but you have never really thought about it? Well, that's what sort of happened with this story and _Where's Negs?_. Please R R! Bye!


	8. Going Home

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7- Going Home

The two days had passed slowly… painfully so. Things were not as they had once been, even though both Gosalyn and Negaduck had both tried to make it seem as if nothing had happened. It was just impossible to forget what they had seen in the crystal ball.

It was two days after the attic incident tht Gosalyn found herself sitting outside the castle, at the foot of the lowered drawbridge, on top of her luggage. In the distance, she could see her mother's and father's car pull into view. The young girl could feel eyes on her back. She knew who they belonged to, and did not bother to turn. Negaduck was watching her departure from within the large threshold for the gateway of the castle. She would not turn around to look at him. Simply, would not. Things were awkward enough as it was, and a last stare would not help that fact.

The car came to a stop, and her parents stepped out. They were all smiles. Suddenly forgetting the past few days, Gosalyn felt a smile come on herself. She rushed into her father's arms.

"I missed you, Gos," Darkwing said.

"I missed you too, Dad. Did everything go all right?" Gosalyn asked, moving now to hug Morgana.

"It went fine, dear. How was your stay here?" the witch asked.

Gosalyn hesitated before answering. Then, doing what she swore she wouldn't, she glanced back at Negaduck. Her grandfather had stepped out on the porch, so Darkwing and Morgana would think that she was staring at him. Negaduck, however, knew she wasn't. He smiled slightly, then turned away, disappearing back within the depths of the castle. Looking back at her parents, she said, "It was terrific. I had a great time."

"Won't you come inside and visit, daughter?" Moloculo said, down the drawbride, and snatching up Gosalyn's things in hand.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but we can't. We still have some settling in to do at our house," Morgana said apologetically. "But maybe we can come for dinner next week. After all, you're just a spell and a drive away."

Moloculo smiled. "Don't be a stranger, dear. Of course, you and your family are welcome here anytime you like. Especially sweet Gosalyn."

As Darkwing loaded her things into the car, Gosalyn hugged her grandfather. Then, before piling into the car, Gos chanced one last glance at the former Mallard Menace. He was glancing over his shoulder at her, having barely moved from the spot he had occupied moments ago. Smiling at him, she pulled the car door shut, and they drove away.

****

…………………

It's a curious bit of knowledge, to know that someone, somewhere is in love with you. Gosalyn had expected herself to forget about it. After all, it had been at least a week to a week and a half since she had seen or heard anything of Negaduck. And it's not like she hadn't been kept busy.

Seeing as she was sixteen now and wanted money to do things and to buy a car and such, she had gotten a summer job at the Hamburger Hippo stand in the center of St. Canard. However, the job wasn't going well. She couldn't keep her mind where it needed to be at. Her thoughts kept drifting toward Negaduck…

"Look alive, Gos!" Honker said, rushing to pull some slightly over done hamburgers off the grill. He had come home early, claiming that his aunt's had bored him.

"What? Oh, God! I'm sorry, Honker," Gosalyn said, waking from a daze to watch Honker take the burgers out from under her supervision.

As he prepared the burgers, Honker stared worriedly at his long-time friend.

"What's wrong, Gos? You're not usually like this," he said, passing one finished burger to a customer.

"I don't know, Honk. Say, would it be all right if I took my break now? I need to clear my head…"

"Sure, we're not that busy," Honker stated, looking out to the filled seats around the hippo's mouth.

Gosalyn slipped into the back. She took off the silly paper hat that Hamburger Hippo made its employees wear and sighed. Honker was right. She wasn't herself. She couldn't believe that Negaduck's little revelation towards her could have affected her everyday life so.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," she said aloud to herself as she slipped a couple of quarters into the outside payphone.

****

…………………

Negaduck sat in the sitting room of MaCawber Castle. His thoughts were drifting to the young red head that had left a week and a half ago. He loved her. He couldn't forget that. Then again, he couldn't forget the pain he had caused her either. Both in the past and present.

It killed him a thousand times over to see tears in those beautiful eyes. And a thousand times more to know that he had caused them. He loved her. He wanted her to love him back, but he knew that wasn't possible. Not after all he had done to her… to others. This was the greatest pain of all.

She was an innocent… had been, always was, was now. And he… he was sure he was put forth on this earth by Satan himself to do his bidding. However, now that he was no longer the evil Negaduck, he was still not quite good. A lost devil, an angel never risen. Yet he dared to ask for Gosalyn's love? It could never be.

The phone beside his arm rang, startling him. Sighing, he thought about not answering it. However, that would be a rudeness toward Moloculo, if the call were for him. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone.

"MaCawber Castle. Who do you need to speak with?" he asked.

Shocked, the reply was, "Negaduck? Is this you?"

"Gosalyn?"

"Negaduck, I… I needed to speak with you. I don't have long. My break is almost over," she said quickly, in hushed tones.

"Break? Where are you?" Negaduck said, sitting forward in his chair.

"I'm at work. I work at the Hamburger Hippo in the middle of town. Do you know it?"

"Yeah, on Circle Road?"

"That's it. Can you make it down here in about an hour?"

His heart was pounding in his chest. She was hurt. That's why she had called him. She needed help.

"I can make it down there now, if you need me to," he said, standing.

"No, I don't get off work until ten. I just need to speak to you… to figure out some things. Can you be here?" she asked.

"Of--of course. But why… ?"

"Thanks, I'll see you then. Bye."

And she hung up. Negaduck stared at the phone in bewilderment. What did she need to speak about? Well, whatever it was, he would be there. No matter what.

"Moloculo! Moloculo, I need to borrow the car and the transport spell to St. Canard!" he called as he set off trying to find the vampire.

* * *

End Notes- Sorry that it's taken me so long to get to post on this. My mind was, once again, on other fics. I hope you liked this, everyone. Please R & R! Thanks!


	9. We Meet Again

A/N- I quite enjoyed that last chapter. I hope everyone else did as well. Well, onto the next!

* * *

Chapter 8- We Meet Again

Gosalyn had refused the ride home from Honker. She told him that she needed a breath of fresh air and that she would call her dad as soon as she was ready to go. Now, as Honker's moped disappeared into the distance, she sat on one of the stools around the mouth of the gigantic hippo. The temperature had dropped a degree or two in the past hour, and she shivered slightly. She had poured herself a cup of coffee, black, and put it on the tab she was allowed to have with the Hippo. She took a small sip of it now and sighed, her mind once again racing.

Just what, exactly, was she hoping to solve by seeing Negaduck again? What would it change?

Suddenly, an unfamiliar car pulled into one of the parking spots at the side of the Hippo. The door opened and shut. Her guest stepped into the light.

"Negaduck," she said, smiling slightly.

"Gosalyn," he said, hurrying to sit beside her. He looked worried. "Are you hurt? Are you all right?"

"I think so," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Gosalyn sighed. How does one explain what is not totally known to themselves? How could she properly describe how she had been feeling since he had told her of his love?

"I mean… ever since the crystal ball… I've felt… different," she said, hesitating every now and then.

"What do you mean, 'different'? Was there another spell on the crystal ball? If so, then you need to talk to Morgana, not me," Negaduck inquired, concern in his voice.

"No! There wasn't another spell!" she said, exasperatedly. Sighing, she rested her head in her hand.

Negaduck was staring at her. He seemed to be genuinely worried about her. Well, of course he was. He was in love with her, wasn't he? Gosalyn sighed again.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to tell you this."

"Gosalyn," Negaduck said, seriously, resting a hand on her shoulder, "you can tell me anything."

Looking up at him, she blinked. He wasn't so bad. In fact, with all the kindness she had seen from him in the time that had passed, one could almost forget he had once led a life of crime. Almost.

"Let me tell you a story," she began.

"Uh… okay,"

Poor duck. He was becoming confused by her.

"Last year, a week or two before the St. Valentine's dance at my school, I began to worry about whether anyone would ask me to go or not. I've always been a tomboy, so I don't really tend to concentrate on attracting a guy. Well, surprisingly, it was my best friend, Honker Muddlefoot, that asked me to go with him. I accepted. I knew that he meant it as a date, and I thought I could try to date him. But… I just couldn't see him as anything other than my best friend. Before he took me home, we shared a kiss. When he asked me afterward if I had felt anything towards him, I said no. He accepted that answer, and our friendship continues today."

"Gos, I don't understand…" Negaduck muttered.

"He asked me to go with him to the dance two weeks beforehand. I had two weeks to feel something, and I didn't. It's been the same amount of time, give or take, since I left you behind… And…"

She looked away just as Negaduck's eyes widened. He stood and turned his back to her.

"Negaduck, I won't say that I love you… because I don't know that… all I know is that I do feel _something_ for you. Is that all right? Is that okay?" Gosalyn said, standing as well.

He wouldn't turn around. Gosalyn felt tears welling up in her eyes. Then, as she began to sniffle, he turned.

"Gosalyn… Gosalyn, no, don't cry. It's all right… it's just… I never thought," he said, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"But what are we going to do? Dad… and Launchpad…" she said.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out," he said soothingly, taking her into his arms, holding her close.

Once her eyes were dry, she sighed. Pulling back, she stated, "You should go. I have to get home. I get off tomorrow night at the same time. Meet me here again?"

"Of course."

He stared at her for a moment, then turned and got into the car. Once his car had pulled away, Gosalyn smiled. However, it was quickly wiped away.

"Gosalyn?" came Morgana's voice from behind her.

She turned to find Morgana with her hands clasped together in front of her heart.

"We have to talk, dear," she said.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it. See ya next chapter! Please R & R!


	10. To Save Her Honor

A/N- Sorry that it has taken me so long to get to this. My mind has been in other places such as school, the upcoming holidays, and some original fiction I've started at Fictionpress. Now, if you have checked my profile, you'll see that I have made a list of the order in which to work on things. However, my muse recently kicked me in the head, so I have to break out of order for what I am sure will not be the only time and write this chapter. So, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9- To Save Her Honor

The car ride home was silent. It reminded Gosalyn, frighteningly, of the phrase "silent as the grave." A grave was what she was going to be in alright if Morgana decided to tell her dad about the conversation with Negaduck. As soon as Gosalyn noticed that they were nearing home, she turned to Morgana, determined to beg her mercy.

"Morg, please, let me explain…" she began.

Morgana didn't look at her, but simply said--with no hint of malice or anything, "I'm not stopping you."

She opened her beak. Then what was possibly either the most wondrous or the most horrible thing happened. She found that she couldn't explain anything at all. But it was in this moment that she finally understood and her passage from child to woman happened. She did love Negaduck, and there was nothing she could do about that.

"Morg…" she said again, perhaps a bit of the awe she was feeling crept into her voice, because her stepmother then gave her the most dreadful of looks.

"Gosalyn… you can't be with him… and you know that. Your father wouldn't allow it. It would insult the memory of Launchpad… but that is beside the point. Launchpad was not the only person Negaduck has ever killed, tormented, or tortured. I'm not your father, so I can't officially tell you no, but what I can tell you that it will be no if you were planning to ask permission. If…" the witch said, glancing sideways at her.

They were pulling into their driveway now. Gosalyn could see that her father was gone. Morgana had moved her--their--house magically to the outskirts of the city. This saved Darkwing time as he could just have his headquarters at home. The Ratcatcher was not in the driveway. Gosalyn turned once more to her stepmother.

"Please don't tell Dad," she said pleadingly.

They both climbed out of the vehicle--a shortened hearse. Morgana crossed her arms in front of her.

"Call off that little date you called with him tomorrow night," she said. "And we'll forget this ever happened."

Gosalyn's eyes widened. Then, quickly, she returned them to normal size.

"All right," she said.

"Call him now."

Gosalyn nodded dashed inside, followed closely by Morgana. She picked up the receiver of the phone and hit the speed dial. She glanced back at Morgana as the phone rang twice on the other end and then was picked up.

"Oh, hello. I really hate to do this… but… Morgana saw us. I can't see you tomorrow. I'm so, so sorry," Gosalyn said slowly.

Satisfied, Morgana gave the girl a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and walked off.

"What are you talking about?" came Honker Muddlefoot's voice from the other end.

Gosalyn smiled deviously. "Sorry about that, Honk. I'll explain later, way later. See you tomorrow at work. Bye," she whispered, then hung up.

****

…………………

Work took too long. She thought that it was never going to end! Honker kept asking her about the phone call the previous night, and she always gave him the same answer.

"I can't explain yet. I will one day."

"One _day_?" Honker had asked incredulously the first time she had given this response. She had only nodded.

Finally, Honker and Gosalyn clocked out of worked and watched as everyone else left. Gosalyn kept glancing swiftly back and forth between him and the road. She wished that he would leave. She hated thinking this about her best friend, but Honker Muddlefoot had always been such a goody-two-shoes. He would certainly tell on her and Negaduck. Finally, he sighed, possibly sensing her feelings about him being there.

"I guess I'll head home. See you at school, Gos," he said, waving.

He climbed into his car and was gone. And not a moment too soon. Negaduck pulled in a few minutes later in the exact spot in which Honker had been parked. Gosalyn suddenly realized that she had been holding her breath. She exhaled silently and ran to him. She threw her arms around him. At first he didn't respond. Then, slowly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Gosalyn… ? Is something wrong?" he asked.

She rested her head on his shoulder and told him of the night before. He chuckled ever so slightly when she told him that she had called Honker to take his place.

_So_, she thought, _a bit of that old deviant survived_.

But no sooner did she think that, he pushed her back and held her at arms length. He looked at her with a frown on his beak.

"You shouldn't have lied for me," he said.

Gosalyn laughed. "I've been lying for years. This is the first time that I've had to. Granted, most of my lies were about who took the last cookie from the jar, but still…"

"Had to?" Negaduck inquired.

Gosalyn glanced away. She was not entirely sure if what she was going to do next was the right thing to do, but when had she ever really cared about that? She looked back at Negaduck with an altogether different look in her eye. Negaduck knew this look, though he had never seen it from her. In fact, it surprised him. She breeched the small distance he had placed between them and… their beaks met.

And they were lost. This was the point of no return. They both had the knowledge that they loved each other and now that couldn't be forgotten. They both knew the consequences, but they didn't care. This… this kiss was paradise. This was the happiness and peacefulness that Negaduck had longed for, and the love that Gosalyn had, unknowingly, been searching for.

When they parted, Negaduck smiled at her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she answered, smiling back.

Negaduck's smiled waned slightly. "We shouldn't do this."

"We're only kissing."

"I know, but… what if…"

She placed at finger to his beak. "Ssshhh…no what ifs. Tonight, it's just me, you, and these kisses."

As she leaned forward to kiss him again, she whispered, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

End Notes: Alright! Gos and Negs kiss scene! This was a great chapter, in my opinion. However, I'm not a reviewer. Please let me know what you thought. R & R! Thanks!


	11. The Worst That Could Happen

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone enjoyed that kiss. I've been waiting for the opportune moment to put that it. Please enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 10- The Worst That Could Happen

It was "so far, so good," for the love affair of Negaduck and Gosalyn. Every night after work, Gosalyn would meet Negaduck in some secluded hideaway. And when she didn't have to work, she used Honker as an excuse.

"I'm having trouble in Algebra. Honker's going to help me," she would say as she slipped out the door.

Her father rarely every questioned why she came home late from work. When he did, it was Honker's name she used again.

"I was hanging out with Honker. Sorry, Dad. I lost track of time," she would say sweetly, making her way up to bed.

Morgana had begun to get a bit suspicious. This caused Gosalyn and Negaduck to have to miss a night or two together to throw her off the scent. When this worked, Gos had called Negaduck to arrange another date.

"Let's meet in the old cemetery, in downtown St. Canard," she whispered over the phone.

"Ah… do you have a thing for dead people, darling? Some necrophilia issues you haven't told me about?" Negaduck chuckled darkly.

"That's disgusting!" Gosalyn giggled. "Will you meet me there, say… at nine?"

"Of course. Until then. I love you."

"I love you, too."

****

…………………

Was it only Gosalyn, or was it that every time one ended up in a cemetery alone, it was always on a starless, moonless night? Gosalyn shivered, but not from cold. She was standing by a large tombstone in the shape of an angel with its arms outstretched over the grave below it. She glanced up at it. Then, suddenly, she screamed as something tapped her on the shoulder. Then, a hand came over her beak.

"Ssshhh! It's just me, Gos," Negaduck said, chuckling and hugging her.

Gosalyn slapped him across his shoulder. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Gee, you'd think living with Morgana as your stepmother would cure you of such fears."

"You would think. Come here," Gosalyn said, pulling Negaduck into a long, loving kiss.

When they parted, they took a seat on the ground. He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed.

"What is it?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I can't believe I'm with you. I mean… I'm so lucky…" he said, kissing her lightly.

"Why can't you believe it?"

"After all the things I've done, I never thought--"

Gosalyn stopped him. "No, no. You should never think about those things again. Those are in the past. Some of them are even forgiven. You're a different duck now."

Negaduck looked at her. "Have you forgiven me for killing Launchpad?"

At this, Gosalyn glanced away. "I want to, but I feel… I feel like I don't have the right to pass around that forgiveness."

"Like only Darkwing could give me that forgiveness?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

He kissed her again. "I understand. As long as I have your love… that's all I would ever need or ask of you."

****

…………………

It was fairly early for Darkwing to be out. Usually, the crimes he fought didn't happen until ten or eleven. However, it was just nine-thirty, and there wasn't a criminal in sight.

_Maybe I'll stop by Morg's favorite restaurant and pick her up something_, Darkwing thought with a shudder.

Although it was his wife's favorite place to eat, he hated it. Of course, the old war cemetery in downtown St. Canard was not his idea of a "real" restaurant either. However, without reserves, he whirled the Ratcatcher around and sped toward the graveyard. Ten minutes later, he was parking and pushing his way through the old creaky gates.

He walked up to the statue of Sir Waddlesworth II and tapped his left finger. Suddenly, several skeletal waiters rose up from the ground. One made his way toward him.

"May I take your order, sir?" the rattling bones asked.

****

…………………

Gosalyn gave the tiniest of gasps as she and Negaduck hid behind the large angel statue and watched as Darkwing placed his order.

"What's he doing here?" Negaduck asked.

Gosalyn rubbed her head. "I forgot! This is Morg's favorite place to eat!"

"This is a restaurant? Is it any good?" he asked.

"Now is not the time! Look, we've got to get out of here before he sees us! Let's start ducking around tombstones!" Gosalyn said, watching her father carefully.

"What if he gets done with his order just as we reach the outside?"

"These are dead people serving here. They're very, very slow. We've got time. We've just got to make sure he doesn't see us!"

Negaduck nodded. They began to run, hunched over, behind varying tombstones, avoiding the Masked Mallard's line of vision. Luckily, they made it outside without incident.

"That was close!" Gosalyn said, glancing back inside the graveyard. "I hate to end our date here, but I think I need to head home. See you tomorrow night after work?"

"Yes. I'll come and pick you up. I love you," he responded, pulling her into a long kiss. When they parted, she murmured that she loved him too, and he left.

****

…………………

Imagine Darkwing's surprise when he saw his little girl, ducking behind tombstones with a figure he could not clearly see. He watched as the figure slipped out the front gates of the cemetery, with a loud creak, followed by Gosalyn. Smiling, he took the food bags offered to him by the undead waiter, paid, and walked swiftly to the gate.

_Gos has got a boyfriend!_ He thought. _I wonder why she didn't tell me or Morg…_

Reaching the gate, he stepped behind the stone-wall portion of it, not wanting to be seen. He didn't want his daughter accusing him of not letting her have her privacy. But he had to know who this young man was! It was quite a slap in the face as Darkwing peeked around the wall just in time to see his daughter being kissed by… Negaduck!

After a moment of talking--and he could've sworn some "I love yous" were exchanged--Negaduck left. Glancing around, Gosalyn left shortly after. Darkwing stepped out of the cemetery, his mind awhirl.

How could she! After all that Negaduck has done… after what he did to Launchpad… how could she do this! Did she have no ounce of respect?

Throwing the foodstuffs violently into the sidecar of the Ratcatcher, Darkwing hopped on and sped off, deliberately taking a different route than his daughter to get home.

* * *

End Notes: I hope this chapter isn't shabby. I tried my best to make all the pieces fit. I promise to try and make the next chapter better. Now, then, this fic has only two more chapters to go, believe it or not. Once again, my dears, there will be a sequel. It will be called My Love for Her. I probably won't start it for a while considering all the other fics I have to finish. As for Where's Negs?…I will finish that story, but I'm finding it difficult to write. Well, please R & R! Thanks!


	12. Confrontation

A/N- I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews! I thoroughly enjoyed all of them! A few even made me laugh (in a good way!), which is funny in the middle of a college computer lab. Now, this fic only has two chapters left. This one and chapter 12. It will have a sequel, because I am a sequel whore (puts a dollar in the dirty word jar). However, it will probably be a while before I start it. I know I say this a lot, but it's true. I have a lot to work on, both fanfic, original fic, and real-life wise. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Confrontation

Gosalyn entered her home with a blissful smile on her face. She had been thinking on the kisses shared between her and Negaduck the whole ride home. If she were in one of those romantic movies, and if she liked to, she would be humming.

She entered and shut the door, finding that she _was_ humming some unnamable tune. When she turned, however, she started. Darkwing was standing naught but two feet from her, Morgana a few inches behind him.

"Evening, Dad. What's up?" Gosalyn began timidly.

Darkwing did not look happy. In fact, the young girl was trying to figure out if her father was actually steaming, or if she was just seeing things.

"Have fun?" he said, in a strained voice.

Morgana's eyes were wide in worry and… disappointment? Gosalyn chuckled mirthlessly and a little nervously.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" she said, trying to inch her way around Darkwing and into the living room. This was not an easy task, but she did it.

"So… uh, where exactly were you, Gos?" he asked.

"Um… at Honker's, of course," she said, only a millisecond of pause between the "um" and the rest of her sentence.

However, as she entered the living room, her jaw dropped. Honker stood up from the couch, possibly an even more worried look upon his face than what was on Morgana's.

"Hon… Honk, how did you get here so fast?" she said, flashing her longtime friend a desperately pleading look.

Honker shook his head. "Sorry, Gos. I can't lie for you… Not this time."

Gosalyn whirled. Darkwing and Morgana now stood blocking the doorway, both had their arms crossed in front of them. Now, Morgana seemed to look angry. Gosalyn stood a bit straighter, bracing herself against the coming storm.

"You lied to me," Morgana began quietly. "You lied."

Gosalyn didn't say anything. Instead, she turned to her father, waiting to hear his thoughts. Darkwing seemed caught between anger, disappointment, confusion, and maybe even a bit of sadness.

"Negaduck… I saw you two… outside the cemetery… _why_?" he asked, half-choked, half-begging.

Once again, Gosalyn was silent. She knew that being silent was not helping her case, but she could not put into words her feelings at this moment. She knew her father would not understand. She loved Negaduck, but Darkwing could never forgive him for what he had done. Instead, she took a seat on the arm of a nearby chair and sighed. She waited for there to be more said, but when it became apparent that they were waiting for her, she looked around at all of them and gave the best, most truthful answer that she could.

"I love him, Dad. I won't apologize for that. However, I will apologize for lying to you all, and to you, Honk, for using you in my lies. I'm so sorry for that. But… I knew this would happen…" she said.

Darkwing was enraged.

"You knew this would happen! Well, of course it would happen! Have you forgotten! Have you forgotten who he is! He's Negaduck! He's evil! He's murdered, stolen, and raped! How… _how_ can you say these things to me!" Darkwing yelled.

Gosalyn stood, the fire of her love, determination, and personal beliefs fueling her.

"I love him!" she screamed. "I love him, I love him, I love him! Why is this a horrible sentence, and why am I horrible person for feeling this way! You married her! She's an ex-con too!"

Her hand flew out to indicate Morgana, who gasped along with Honker. Darkwing's jaw dropped.

"Gos…" Honker said, but he seemed unable to continue. Perhaps it was the killer glare she shot at him.

"Go to your room…" Darkwing said quietly.

"I'm not a child," she replied as calmly as she could.

"I said, go to your room!" Darkwing yelled.

Tears welling up, Gosalyn shoved past Morgana and mounted the stairs two by two. Once in her room, she slammed the door shut and distinctly heard something fall in one of the rooms below.

****

…………………

It was at least two hours later, and Gosalyn had still not come out of her room. Morgana had tried to make a peace offering of food, only to be rudely rejected. However, it wasn't that Gosalyn had spent that entire time in tears. Quite the contrary. She had stopped crying minutes after slamming her door. She had stopped crying and started planning. She knew that her father was going to ask her to stop seeing Negaduck. Ask? No. He was going to _make_ her stop seeing him. She had to do something.

Even though she had stopped crying, she had not moved from her spot in front of the door. She stood now and walked to her desk. Upon it was the most curious item. A leather-bound journal, with a small note attached to it. She picked up the note and read:

_Dear Gos,_

It seems only yesterday when you were just a small girl in elementary school. Now, you are close to graduating and seventeen years old. You've grown up so fast. I know that you don't write a lot and have never kept a diary, but I thought that now that you are reaching or have reached maturity that you might need something to record your thoughts in. Anyway, happy birthday and I love you.

Love,

Dad

Gosalyn put the note aside and picked up the journal. She had forgotten completely that tomorrow was her seventeenth birthday. She flipped the journal over in her hand, although she was not entirely sure why. Then, sitting down, she flipped open the front cover and began to write.

"_It is an odd history I've decided to write here…_"

****

…………………

Negaduck stood silently at the end of the drawbridge of Moloculo's home. The night was dark, darker than he had thought it when he had been coming home from his and Gosalyn's date. He couldn't explain it, but he was incredibly uneasy. It was as if he expected someone just to randomly appear out of the darkness.

Low and behold, someone was walking toward him. He couldn't make out who it was at first, but then, as the figure got closer, he could make out the bright red hair that could only belong to his Gosalyn. He stepped away from the drawbridge and met her halfway. Her eyes were dry, but her shoulders shook as if she were sobbing. He took her into his arms and she explained everything. When she had finished, she looked up into his eyes.

"We have to leave. We have to leave St. Canard. I won't stop seeing you, and I can't stop loving you. But Dad will never let me be at peace now. We have to leave," she said.

For the first time, Negaduck noticed that she had a single suitcase with her. He looked at her, searching her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Run away… with me?" he asked.

She nodded, pressing her cheek against his chest. He hugged her once, tightly, then said, "All right. Come with me. We'll take my old 'cycle."

* * *

End Notes: I quite enjoyed writing that! Now, I know that this doesn't seem like it should be about ready to end, but it is. You'll see how it ends and why it needs a sequel in the next chapter. There will also be a reminder of the sequel's title in the author's notes. Please R & R! Thanks!


	13. All for Love

A/N- This is it. The final chapter. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this fic. I know that I have enjoyed getting everyone's reviews. Now, the sequel's title will be "My Love for Her." I don't know when I'll get around to writing it, but I will eventually. I want to try and develop "Where's Negs?" a bit first. Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- All for Love

**The Journal of Gosalyn Mallard. Entry made on the eve of her seventeenth birthday. Final page.**

_And so I go. I go because I do not have the luxury of loving Negaduck here. I do this all for love. I feel as if I'm living in a movie with its ending undecided, unpredictable, and unwritten. I love Negaduck; I only wish you could understand. Yes, I address you now, the only person I know who'll read this--or at least the person who will read it first. I understand now, on these last pages, that this is my goodbye note… and my best attempt at an explanation._

_I'm sorry that it has come to this. I do not want to leave… but I suppose that you do not want me to love him either, huh? In this respect, we are in the same boat. Both of us want what we know we can never have. And we both ask what we know we shouldn't. I know you. I know you hate asking me not to love him. I also know that you will never forgive me for running like this… taking this drastic measure. However, I forgive you… I forgive you for not allowing me to feel free in my own home. I'm not angry at you. I hope you understand that._

_Above all else, I love you. I will always love you. I know that you think that I have forgotten that, but I haven't. I hope that you will leave me alone, but I have a feeling that you won't. And so, it goes on. I know you will look for me. But now, I must go. I bring to an end my first, last, and only journal entry. Thank you for the opportunity. I love you, Dad. Goodbye._

…………………

Darkwing closed the book and sighed. He rubbed his head and turned quickly when he heard a creak on the stair. Morgana stood there, her eyes glassy from tears that could not fall. He himself had not cried. It hurt too much to try. His little girl… gone… with _him_.

_And it's my fault_, Darkwing thought. _What have I done? What has _she_ done?_

Morgana stepped closer. She picked up the journal and rubbed her hand over it.

"This entry was made last night. They'll be will out of town by now," she said, her voice quavering.

Darkwing stood. He picked up his hat, which he had laid on Gosalyn's bed, and put it on. Morgana leaned forward and gave him a small kiss.

"I have to find her, Morg. He… he could hurt her. I have to bring her home," the Masked Mallard said quietly. For some reason, he could not raise his voice any higher. If he tried, it caused a strange, strangling feeling.

"I can try a locating spell, Dark. Maybe she's not too far away… and I'm sure she's all right."

Darkwing nodded. He walked out of the room, downstairs, and out the door. He hopped on his Ratcatcher and started it up. Morgana shouted to him from the window.

"Where are you going, Dark?"

"I'm going to your father's house. Maybe he'll know something. Call me… when… you find her," he responded, hesitating a bit on the word "when." He knew that it was actually "if," but he was trying to be optimistic.

With that, he pulled out onto the street and sped off. Upstairs, Morgana picked up the journal again.

_This could help me find them_, she thought sadly, turning to go to the room she kept all her spell crafting things in. Gosalyn had named it the "Magic Room," Morgana recalled. Suddenly, the witch's tears fell.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, that's a wrap! I am sad to be ending this. Now, I have a list on my profile that will needed to be updated. Also, I'm going to do another list that lists the order in which I will be working on sequels. Give it a bit before you check my profile for this sequel…give me time to update…it'll be the same day as this Okay, well, I hope you have enjoyed this…I know I have. See you next time! Please R & R! Bye!

**Important Note 03-01-10: I'm currently in the process of correcting some mistakes, both canon and grammar, in this series. However, it's a slow process due to the fact that I have other fanfics that I am still writing. So, if any of you reading this note are new to the stories and notice a change--for example--in the name of Morgana's father, between story one and two, that is due to these edits and will be fixed later. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
